


America X Reader: Vanilla-Induced Romance

by FictionallyAttractive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Contest Entry, F/M, Lime, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyAttractive/pseuds/FictionallyAttractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Portrayed to be a sweetheart and lovable, school student, no one would have ever suspected Alfred Jones to be a cheater. He is a sly teen with the blue eyes of an innocent devil, and his lover is more than happy to comply to his demands so long as Al's naive girlfriend never finds out. But that is just what this reader wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America X Reader: Vanilla-Induced Romance

_It was a bold flavour, the taste flooding your tongue with great pleasure and dear enjoyment as your tongues danced together smoothly, not afraid to take a few steps forth into exploration. The sweet taste and passion blended well into your expectant body as Alfred held your waist close and tight under his nervous palms; his fingers massaged into (Y/N) bare flesh as they wandered up the fabric of her shirt curiously, but not in a rush..._

     The memory was delicious, but distant as (Y/N) licked her lips sensually at the vivid moment. Oh, it was tantalizing to think about her lover, even if he chose to keep the relationship incognito for the time being. He was slick, indefinitely the most charming boy she'd ever been so lucky to meet in such a.. _personal_ manner. Alfred F. Jones was not what most deemed him to be, in fact, his darkest, locked away personality was kept within his deepest conscience, where he worried nothing of his lies and expertly deceiving ways. No fears, no remorse, and no telling.    

     _His tongue licked over her lower lip sensually, sealing the kiss with a grind against her body that made her blush violently under his enticingly warm embrace. His arms were strong; his masculine scent becoming all she breathed in with her gentle gasps of breath and panting. "She'll find out." She said, finger tips running along his bicep teasingly with her lips parting ever-so-slightly from his. He laughed darkly, and stroked wisps of sweaty hair from her forehead..._

     But he was not hers to keep she reminded herself bitterly with a roll of her (E/C) eyes. Her pencil tapped impatiently on her desk surface with boredom flooding her mind. Class lecture had been particularly lame then as her history teacher instructed loudly on their studies, his face drawn tight and almost angrily from the lack of sleep and patience he had left. It was the end of the day, which was a relief! It had gone on so long, so dreadfully long for (Y/N) as her thoughts swirled with filth and dirty matters involving a certain American boy whom had been plotting their playtime for weeks in advance.

     He really didn't have to if his girlfriend was truly as naive as he claimed she was. And the ditzy girl had to be clueless enough to believe all of his pathetic excuses for cancelling the dates she planned.

     _"Dinner?"_

     _"Can't, sorry, I have projects all week."_

_"Ok, then what about we go out after the game on Friday? Free weekend right?"_

_"Oh, I'll be with Matt-camping and all that nonsense, dude."_

     Her limit of excuses was being reached, but Alfred pulled off the lies easily with a kiss on her cheek, and a heart-melting smile of his soft lips. His stunning eyes worked in his favour too; they were cerulean, the true eye colour of temptation as they pulsed with amusement, staring deep into his victim's with a prize-winning laugh and soft smirk.

_Alfred caressed her neck with kisses and delicate bites. "But she doesn't know now, does she?" that smirk, those deep eyes-they just tore into her heart viciously like the beast he was behind that innocent guise, and (Y/N) fell right into his trap with hands gliding up his back weakly under his suckling lips and skillful tongue._

     (Y/N) paid no mind to the lecture; she sunk deep into her imagination with the high hopes of not being called upon to answer any questions. There was a time when her life had been normal, without a boy there to drown her in sexual frustration. His teasing was intense, giving her chills to think about the limits he broke, and the lack of restraint she displayed against his powerful advances. Bringing her close to the ledge of attacking him for real relief. Oh god, she wanted to destroy that boy when he teased her, because never once had he pushed her too far, despite her furious efforts to bring him to the point. But that had been all she could think about recently since they had begun their adventurous and risky relationship. School was soon forgotten with the haze of other things she had once been responsible for. Her homework was left undone, her tests were bombing-her (Pet) sometimes went unfed. She just couldn't force Al out of her head!

_His lips pressed to hers; their skilled motions making her eyes close with loving tension as he made haste to please her begging groans with a swift lick of his tongue that pleaded for her lips to part enough to allow him entrance to her sweet mouth. There was no denying him. He didn't need to bribe, no money exchange. She already wanted him with her body at an arch just to feel his neglected erection. Her body longed for his pressing to him for the heat and toned muscle to touch her, gently grazing over her flesh as he kept himself at a short distance..._

     "(Y/N), anything to add to our discussion?" Mr. (T/N) called out to her with a grimace becoming apparent on her face. Uh-oh, looks like she'd been caught in the midst of her heavy dreaming. It was to her great displeasure that students began to stare at her reddening face eager to laugh and snicker at her attempt to finish the discussion with something she would have to pull out of her ass. "If you are day dreaming in my class then you must have some valid excuse. Perhaps you know all about the topic?"

     No, not a bit of it, but she refused to give up the hope that she could fool the man. "I think as students we have the ability to modify and change this world into a much better place. We just have to believe, and try-and recycle apparently." Her excuse received multiple laughs, and sarcastic comments, but didn't gain the amusement of her glaring teacher whom stared daggers into her soul as she sunk back into her desk wondering when the day would come to its end.

     (Y/N)'s nails dug into the hard surface of her desk desperately as if it were Al's heated skin.

_"S-sorry." She breathed hot air on his neck as she gripped tight, clawing his lower back fiercely with the sharp bite he placed on her neck. He had her pinned, match over, she had lost, if she had ever tried to win in the first place, and his strength kept her down. His tongue was dominant, mixing with her own in a complex dance that was endless, and hot. Oh, so hot. A hand wandered up her thigh-gliding up the (S/C) skin with ease, until reaching the fabric of her jean shorts with an expert rub at the waistband. He dodged the belt loop, curving his fingers underneath the tighter band with a smirk against their professional kiss._

_"Don't worry about it." He whispered in (Y/N)'s ear. "You can do whatever you want to me. But...I have to warn you." His words went straight through her as he pressed himself down closer, closer, until his raging hard-on was unbearably restrained against his own jeans with almost painful pressure, and he loomed over her with a sensual smile. "I bite."_

     That response earned (Y/N) a dark glare, and a slip of yellow paper that very clearly stated that she was to keep her mouth shut for the rest of the week if she wanted to keep her Saturday open for plans. It was a warning, feeble one at that, but just a warning that shook her up for a few moments of remaining class time. Still, it didn't pry her out of her thoughts for a second! She bit down her lip hungrily, her body craving what it couldn't have desperately with all it could muster.

_His kissing was great; to die for. But she longed for something deeper as she ran a hand through his dirty blonde hair clumsily. The taste of vanilla was on his tongue, the taste she associated his delectable kisses with most often. When she smelled it, it was like a dream-it was an instant turn-on like a pulled switch that caused her knees to grow weak. The flavour was strong, its taste rasping over her own tongue with its sweetness sickly and yet delicious like cream. Smooth, amazing cream that she had only tasted in the most gourmet of treats like vanilla ice cream served frozen, while this treat was served hot._

     _Alfred pried open (Y/N)'s jeans with ease, and licked at the exposed skin tauntingly with his hot tongue darting swiftly through the opened zipper. "Al-Alfred~ Come on, please?" She whimpered. It was code for him to take her, but he found pleasure in his teases, and stroked over the fabric of his jeans to soothe the painful erection he had from the act. But he did his best to ignore her pleas as he tilted his head up to face her (E/C) eyes evilly._

     _"Babe, be patient." He cooed, nipping at her flesh as he slid the jeans down her thighs, but left the (F/C) panties in place as he smoothed a hand along her covered womanhood. She was wet, ready, and dying of his intoxicating teasing. But that was his goal all along, never to give, just to play. "I think you need to relax."_

  
     The bell rang so abruptly that (Y/N) jumped out of her skin upon hearing its excruciating sound in her ears. The distraction had worked perfectly-and the day had finally come to an end that she could praise later! But at the time, she knew just where to head as her numb legs carried her into the English wing, where Al stood at his locker with a goofy grin plastered on his face. He stood at the side of his girlfriend with her hands clasped in his own, cerulean pools of lies promising they would see each other again for a kiss, while his lips spoke of the same, his body however; craved something other than what the girl could offer. There was no fun with her, no passion and heat, but with (Y/N)...things were always so interesting when she fought for dominance-or cried out for his love and attention.

     The other girl was certainly adorable; her petite form slender and curvy with tan skin that was exposed partially in her pink dress, and long, blonde hair that framed her face perfectly, and she had thin braces along her teeth that Al hadn't minded a bit upon accepting her as his girl. But, somehow, she always knew he loved her best even as his eyes met hers from across the hall, embracing the girl tight, and giving you that grin. He was provoking your senses even then as your body surged, diving head-first into his flaunting urges, and lingering back with a lick of her lips.

     And she remembered very clearly how their previous night had come to an end.

_Her hand, curious and wandering, felt along the bulge of his jeans. He seemed to arch into her touch, biting back cries as he kissed along her collarbone to prevent any sounds from emerging. Her gentle touch became distant for a moment...then returned, this time undoing the button to his jeans against his groans of protest. "Ah-d-dude what are you doing?" Was it revenge, or curiosity, she had wondered to yourself as she found yourself sliding away his jeans as to expose the American flag boxers. But it wasn't until her hand slipped beneath the fabric of his thin cover-up that she discovered his massive problem, palming him hesitantly, and glancing to check his reaction. Not that she had to. His breathing deepened, hitching in his throat suddenly as he swallowed hard._

     _"(N-ame), nngh~ Oh."_

_Now that was hot, hotter than she had anticipated. His breath was hot on your neck, as he rolled beneath her for the better, and relaxed. His blue eyes closed, head back in ecstasy as you worked up and down on his shaft using your hand. Starting out slow then going faster as he pleaded for so. "A-ah-y-yeah. F-aster.."_

_She complied; her hand thrusted as hard and fast as she could with the motion becoming easy and steady. He arched up, crying out and squirming as he let out hard breaths and pants. "Pl-please, (Y/N), I'm about to cum!" His cry was a warning, but she continued, hearing the wet sounds, the slap of skin in her ears as she stroked the shaft hard. His muscles tensed, body rising into her hand, and the white hot rush of the climax was on the verge of taking over his burning senses. But it halted._

_It began with her pleads for pleasure, leading to his own, but, in the end, she knew her reward would come..even if she had to wait. Just like he did as she halted the motion to his great dismay, and his eyes widened as she left his body with a smirk. "Look at the time.." she chuckled. "It's getting late, you know. You must be exhausted."_

_He laughed hoarsely, and cleared his throat. Sweat coated his firm body in layers. "Y-you bitch."_

     And she met his gaze in the hall with a thin guise of innocence. There was no chance in hell he could ignore her pleas again. And it was in an instant that the taste of a vanilla-induced romance filled her imploding urges.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a contest entry that was required to be a high school fan fiction and reader insert. However, upon looking over most other entries, I discovered a boring trend. They all made Alfred look too perfect ad sickly sweet, so I shook things up a little, and hoped for the best.


End file.
